Forever Entwined
by Boss-Awesome
Summary: Summary: The fate of the world is ever changing, today's victors become tomorrow's freshly killed. With the fall of Umberlla came something even greater to take it's place. Sherry/OC, Leon/Claire, Chris/Jill.
1. The Begining

Blood & Love

Chapter 1 revised

Read and Review.

Washington DC the capitol city of the United States. Once filled with recreation, business, and people of all importance: has no became a hell the the very people it once housed. It took only fourteen minutes for all of the demonic man-made creations to be relished on the streets. No one knew where they had came from. Only to flee. To escape and find a way out of the city. Now hardly one-sixteenth of the city's population is left.

In an abandoned apartment complex two surviving males with fatigues from the S.T.A.R.S eastern division cautiously walk through the hall. The man on the left is Blake Anderson the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team captain. He has an Mk. 23 outfitted with the S.T.A.R.S. Logo. The flashlight and laser sights shining. The one on the right; whose name was Damon Carroll; had a combat knife ready. He had dropped his standard issue Glock 26 but was saving his Steyr TMP for the 'larger B.O.W.s'. They were approaching a left turn in the hall but the lights in that part were out meaning checking for zombies was going to be a pain.

" I'll take point. " Blake said firmly. Damon nodded. Blake used his gun to peek around the corner then walked. "AH!" Damon immediately ran around the corner to see Blake getting his throat snacked on by a male zombie. Blake pushed the zombie away and delivered a bullet to it's head. Blake stumbled to the other side of the hall with his hand covering his wound the best he could. " Damon." he said weakly the wound was making it hard for him to talk. " Please... You need... To... Save your... Self. " Damon already knew what he meant. Blake held out his Mk. 23 with a pleading gesture on his face. Damon's hands were shaking, sweat forming on his head. He thought about all the times in training Blake had helped him, pushed him. Blake only being eight years older than Damon was like the father he had never knew. Damon took a hold of the gun, shut his eyes, and squeezed the trigger sending a bullet to his friends head.

Short yes, but I have not been able to think of anything so maybe this will help. Also tanks to those who read I'm sorry if it's bad. I'm just not that good.


	2. Dead And Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ,but if I did Wesker would not have been so much the evil master mind but a puppet as well for an even bigger plan. Which is what this story will go into. See you at the end of the chapter.

Dead And Gone

Damon could barely hold himself together. To him everything was lost. His mother, sister, comrades, and his best friend. He had nothing. Nothing to live for. After stumbling away from Blake's lifeless body he looked at the gun in his hand. " I can end it all. " he said to him self. It would be so simple. Only with a squeeze, end this hell. With nothing to lose he thought it would be so easy. Damon's hands shook and became sweaty as he lifted the gun to his forehead.

***Click***

Damon dropped the gun. Empty. Like his life. He dropped to his knees and was suddenly hit with a realization. They'd win. He could not allow that. Not after everything that has happened. He gathered himself and decided that he was going down he was going down fighting. He went over to Blake and mumbled a few words while taking the three spare clips he had had. He decided to see if he could get to the police station from outside so he walked out the fire escape which didn't sound thankfully because the power in the hallway was off.

The night's soft wind and the glow from the moon almost made it seem as if nothing like this could ever happen. The ally looked safe. But unfortunately that is not the case. Damon heard someone firing from a handgun. A young woman from the look of the shadow although that was all he could see as he left the flashlight off. Damon thought that no civilians were even alive anymore. It seemed as if he gained back what little courage he had and thought of a way to get her on the fire escape as six zombies were slowly incoming.

" Hey! " He yelled. Damon started to stomp on the rusty metal ladder. Once, twice, three times. The latch gave in at just the right time it seemed. The woman had just emptied the clip of the gun. " Climb up and I'll cover you! " Damon scooted towards the right side and reloaded his Mk.23. He started firing at the increasing mass of zombies. What was six had became twelve in only a mater of seconds, it was like they were attracted to her. The woman began sprinting to the ladder as if it could disappear into thin air ,but a zombie that could run was closing in. It grabbed onto the young woman's leg as she was going up. Damon shot at it's head and some of the blood and gray matter ( you know the stuff that is your brain ) flew.

She didn't care at the moment. Life is more important than hygiene right now. Damon stopped firing knowing she was out of reach of the zombies and gave a sigh of relief. Once she was up the ladder they walk to the fire escape. _Looks like my plans down the drain. _Damon thought.

When they were inside and away from danger Damon asked " So... Who are you?"

The young woman ,who could not be any older than twenty, caught her breath. " Sherry. Sherry Birkin." She said putting away her M9 handgun.

Damon memorized the name ,but something about it rang a bell. A childhood friend maybe. No Damon was twenty but the name did not recall childhood memories. A daughter of some one he arrested. No she looked like she was from a semi-healthy family. Damon thoughts were interrupted when Sherry pulled out an empty water bottle. Sherry hung her head at this. Damon opened the pack that was on his back and got out a full water bottle. " Here. " He said holding out the water to her.

" I don't want to be a burden. " Sherry said it in a way that could melt ice from even the coldest of hearts.

" No it is fine. I have got a spare. Just take it. " Sherry took the water and even though she wanted it to look like she was tougher and did not need it so much as soon as it hit her lips she couldn't stop. After a quarter of the bottle was done she finally got a grip and stopped.

" Well, Sherry I don't suppose you live around here? " Damon asked.

" No, I was looking for some friends of mine, Leon and Claire Kennedy ( Don't like it than stop reading. ) but there out of the city." Sherry said taking a look at her surroundings.

_Well if there out of the city they must be pretty important. _Damon thought as only the most of important of important actually got out. Damon could tell Sherry needed rest she looked like she was going to collapse any second and he wasn't much of anything right now ether. " Hey Sherry, maybe we should get some rest." Sherry nodded in agreement so Damon walked across the hall to a door and found it to be unlocked and clear. " Come on it's safe." The living room was pretty plain to be honest with hard wood flooring.

Sherry started to walk into the room but slipped on the hard wood. Luckily Damon caught her by the waist just in time. As he was helping her to her feet they looked into each others eyes and it felt as if nothing was moving ,like time just stopped and waited for their moment to be done. Sherry got to her feet with her face blushing a light pink turned away and walked to the couch in the middle of the living room. " Well... I'm gonna take a nap. Do you mind taking the first watch." Sherry asked trying to ignore what had just happened.

" No, It's fine you go ahead." Damon didn't really mind to be honest he couldn't sleep right now anyway.

A/N: People it's here and it is over 1,000 words. And I must say " I Feel Good!"


	3. Almost Easy

A/N: So it's been a while and I'm very sorry about that.

* * *

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything. Do we really have to put these. Everyone knows we don't own anything. It gets rather annoying. Just sayin'.

Sherry gave her water bottle to Damon and he began filling the water bottles at the sink in the kitchen as Sherry laid down on the green couch. Sherry yawned " It just occurred to me I don't even know your name. "

" Oh um... It's Damon Carroll. " Damon replied as he filled up Sherry's bottle and began working on his.

" Well, Damon Carroll I am going to sleep like a log. " She said as she passed out.

After Damon filled his bottle he tried to think of a reason able plan to get to the police department. Anything would be difficult. Above ground was completely impossible. Damon had two clips and six bullets in the clip loaded and his Steyr TMP with his final clip already loaded. _Not much but it will have to do._ He thought he had no idea how much Sherry had but he assumed it was dangerously low like his. He sat down at the four seat table. He ran his hand through his sweaty dark brown hair. Nothing was going right. How can everything go so wrong. And... and why was he to weak to stop any of it.

Why didn't he just end it. He can't do this, he knew it himself. If the zombies or B.O.W.s did not get him... he would. He never did anything right why would this be different. He should have died when the four of the other members did. Damon did not know what they were. Somewhat reptile part human. It was smart, fast, durable and could rip you into shreds. His former team had first hand experience.

- Flashback-

Their Communication specialist and Recon expert died already and they didn't have the time to get the gear they had. A pack of three of the things were following them. The team was headed for the apartment that Damon is in now. Kelly the team's medic had just fallen as they were running. Suddenly three of the monstrosities pounced and with the first blow she was already dead.

" No, Kelly! " Rick the team's pilot yell. He suddenly went into a insufferable rage blinded by anger. He unslung his Benelli M4 Super 90 (M1014). Running at the things. Ignoring their fresh meat two of the three looked at Rick. " You're gonna have to fight for your meal! " Rick screamed while firing off a shell. It wounded the two in front and alerted the one in the back. Damon and Blake did not help Rick, but just ran inside because of Blake's order. They knew he would not stop until he died. "Come at me!" He pumped the shotgun and shoot again this time killing the two previously. The one in the back rushed forward as Rick cocked ( yet again wired term ) his shotgun. But unfortunately right as he got a head shot he was decapitated.

-Flashback over -

Damon never thought such carnage existed. If only this was just a sick nightmare caused by an overdose of sugar and coffee. Or maybe caused by one of the many horror movies he watched with Prim his little sister.

" _Prim,_ " he said the name recalled so many memories most of them were the happiest times of his life. Damon pulled out a chair from the dining room table, sat in it, and lowered his head. Biologically he was not even part of her or her mother's family. Damon was an orphan until the age of ten when Prim's mother adopted him. Even though he was not really a part of the family he was always treated as such. Prim always referred to Damon as ' the best big brother any little sister could have'. The ten year old girl had made such an impact on his life. Prim and her mother was the reason he became a member of S.T.A.R.S. To protect them.

Now he had only the remnants of hot coals that was once an overwhelming fire of courage, strength, and confidence. " Well you still have people to protect. " Damon could not believe his ears. That voice no, it could not be, it just couldn't. Damon shot his head up and couldn't believe it. Not one bit of it made any sense, but there she was. Prim's, raven black hair, short height, and sparkling sky blue eyes with her wonderful smile staring back at him.

He could not say anything. It was all to much to take in. Damon saw her die it is impossible that she is here. Damon ran to their house when the outbreak started and saw Prim and her mom getting ate by two zombies. So Blake shot the two zombies and put Prim and her mother in a large closet because none of them had what it took to shot them or to decapitate them.

" Do not blame yourself Damon. Please," Prim gave him the sweetest puppy dog eyes while pouting it was impossible to say no to her at times. " Plus you still have people to protect. That woman Sherry and anyone else you find. " Damon felt relived to say the least it also comforted him quiet a bit to know that Prim was not angry at him for not being their to help her.

Then she walked to Damon and gave him a hug that Damon returned. " I love you Damon. "

" I Love you to Prim. "

Then Damon felt someone sake him a little bit and say his name. Damon woke up very confused. " You know I think one person has to stay awake. But are you okay you were crying and saying some things while you slept. " Sherry said with a hint of curiosity.

Damon wiped his eyes and said " Nothing just thinking of the best little sister any big brother could have. Ready to go." Sherry nodded. " Then let's go."


	4. 21 Guns

A/N: Before I start I'd like to say a few things. I'd like to thank everyone who added this to their favorites. Alison Chains, Fallen121, Gomeriah, and Prisonerksc2-303. And double thanks to Fallen121, and Prisonerksc2-303 for putting this on their alerts. It all means a lot. Now onto the story because no one wants me to rabble on.

" Sherry do you know how long we've been out? " Damon asked. Sherry shook her head indicating she didn't know. " Oh well, " it not like it mattered No need to tell time just yet. Then as he turned the knob on the door he was struck with an idea. " The sewers."

" The sewers? " Sherry questioned.

" Yeah, the roads are crowed with those things, and I don't know about you but I can't jump over buildings." Damon said.

" 'Kay lead on ahead. " Sherry said while shrugging but what she thought was. _You don't need to be a prick about it._ Damon nodded and turned the knob. He slowly opened the door and pointed his Mk.23 out and about making sure nothing was there. On the ceiling a camera focused its lens with a stereotypical '_buzz'_ sound.

In a very dark bedroom a certain blond haired male was having a not so peaceful sleep. His dreams were plagued with awful things but mainly of one event.

Dream sequence-

On a white... well not so white hospital bed in the Umbrella National Hospital in Raccoon City a woman laid on it and was giving birth to her first and only son. Wesker stood at his lovers side as she squeezed his hand. " I **WILL**... **KILL **you for this. " She screamed while having convulsions.

" You're doing fine Dear Heart ( No this is not Claire you sickos ) just a little more. " After some intense screaming and purple fingers ( Wesker's ) the baby was out. " Dear Heart you did it. I love you so much. " Wesker whispered as he kissed her fore head.

" Congratulations it's a boy. " the nurse said.

" Albert, " she said weakly while tiring to catch her breath. " I... want to... hold him. " The nurse took the baby from the doctor after he cut the umbilical cord and handed him to Wesker. Then the door open from the hallway and someone was clapping.

" So comrade, " a person with a thick Russian accent said. " You went off with an Umbrella scientist and had a child. Betrayed your 'family' and went to have _love _and _compassion_." Wesker turned to see Sergei Vladimir one of Spencer's top bodyguards and the commander of the U.B.C.S. standing before him. The former Red Army Colonel scuffed. " You have a purpose and should stick to it. "

" Sir " the nurse said. " If your not immediate family then I am going to have to ask you to leave. "

" Well that is something we can't have, " He shut the door. Sergei then pulled out a PSS silent pistol and shot the nurse twice and doctor twice.

" Dear God man it's a hospital for Christ's sakes." (He probably wouldn't say this but whatever.) Wesker tried not to yell it. The child started to cry and Wesker warped it in a small blue security blanket.

" Sorry they were in the way. Now hand over the child. " He held out his hand as if he was waiting for something.

" Over my dead body. " Wesker said in a heavy voice and instinctively put the baby to his chest.

" Then maybe I'll quicken the thought." he pulled the trigger two more times again. This time the mother hitting her in the head twice. Wesker stood there with a gaping mouth. He stared at her lifeless body a feeling of helplessness loomed. " There is a bomb in the basement, " he showed a trigger for C4 then began to talk again. " Give up one to save hundreds. "

Wesker was reluctant but he thought about what she would want. " I'm sorry, " he whispered to the still unnamed child and his dead lover. He lessened the grip on the baby and walked over to Sergei. " I swear if I **ever** see you again I will kill you. "

" Likewise." He walked out of the room. From that day on it has been his oath to destoy Umbrella.

Dream over-

Wesker woke with sweat beads on his fore head. The dark room of the two story summer house (see MW2 house in woods.) was like the second base of operation. He got up to a framed picture. Even in the dark he could see him and his dead lover smiling; he was wearing his typical suit, her a yellow sundress. One of the only times he ever smiled was with her. The door opened and Ada was in the hall and shouted, " Wesker we found him and Sherry." Wesker jumped into action, after he put pants on.

D.C.-

Damon and Sherry were in the basement of the building, the utility room to be exact. " So you're sure this is going to work? " She asked with concern.

" No," Damon said while using a crowbar to pry open the man hole. " Ladies first, Madam. " Sherry rolled her eyes and went down the ladder. After Damon got down he said. " I've had some training and if we go this way," he pointed north. " We should be only need to go left in a block then up we go."

" Simple enough," Sherry said and started to walk. After the block north Sherry felt something touch her shoulder. " Stop that we don't have time. " She looked at Damon and he had a questioning look on his face.

" Stop what? I didn't do anything." He defended.

She stopped and looked up. It was a large mutated tarantula. She froze as it jumped down behind her. " Sherry what was-, " He turned around the see the spider. " Run!" But Sherry just stood there in fear. She always afraid of spiders especially large ones. Damon grabbed her hand and she regained herself. She felt more though she felt, _safe_. At that time if you asked her about it she couldn't tell you about it. After they got to the next cover it was partly open so it was easy to go up and close.

" Thank you. I'm sorry if I caused some trouble." Sherry felt like she was only a burden. _Always _a burden.

" That's okay," he said giving her a reassuring smile. " You'd do the same thing for me if it was snakes."

" Snakes?" She asked.

" Yeah, scare the crap out of me. Now you ready."

She put on a brave face and said. " Yeah let's go."

A/N: Next episode... I mean chapter Damon and Sherry meet a very strange 'person'?


	5. A new day, bright tomorrow

A/N: Welcome back folks to Forever Entwined, after a long very hiatus I've found my inspiration, or muse if you like. Anyway, thank everyone again for your kind words, and you might have noticed that due to idea changes it is now rated 'T' for teen. I want everyone to also note that this story takes place in 2005.

Damon sealed the man hole shut and looked around to get a clear sight of his surroundings. He and Sherry had entered in the precinct's parking garage. The cars still piled-up from the morning work. " Hm, it seems like the coast is clear. Don't you think so. " Sherry said.

Damon got on his feet and looked around, his hand next to his holster. Nothing changed and it was fine, to _fine_ for Damon's liking. " Yeah, but don't let your guard down. "

Sherry nodded and said, " Won't. But I'm going to need some ammo to continue. I'm running dry, only one clip left. "

Damon unholstered his Mk.23 and began to walk towards the door leading to the lower levels of the precinct. " Good to know." Sherry began to follow Damon as he said, " In the next room is a small cache of ammunition and weapons. " He began but heard something faint. Almost like a dog's. Damon unslung his Steyr TMP and turned.

Sherry must have heard it to, she also turned with her M9. " What was that noise? " Sherry asked.

Damon studied the surrounding area to no avail. " I don't know. " Simultaneously they began to walk backwards. At the end of the opposite side four dogs came into sight snarling. Three dogs in the back and one dog in the front, possibly the pack leader. The dogs were infected with the T-virus from the looks of the bite marks. All the dogs had their teeth and mouths covered in dry blood. " If we can back up slowly, we might-" The pack leader charged at Damon hopping to get a quick meal. As it leaped Damon swiftly kicked his leg into a semi-circle kick. The leader fell a few feet away but quickly got up.

It snarled and jerked it's head towards Sherry. Two of the other three stood as one charged at her. Sherry fired off a round that hit the dog between the eyes. The front legs tripped and the hind legs soon followed sending the dog straight to the ground. The two dogs that were left split to fight Damon and Sherry one on one.

Damon put up his Mk.23 and got out his Steyr TMP and fired the thirty round clip at his dog. This dog was different though. It learned from its pack mate. It zigzagged to avoid the bullets. After two zigzags Damon knew what it planed though, it was in an order. Left to right. Damon immediately stopped moving with it and just shoot to the left. It worked, the dog went right into the trap.

Sherry's dog wasn't as smart though. It charged straight to her. She missed one of the shoots, but calmed down and focused. The dog leaped and Sherry shot it in the head.

The pack leader ran at Damon and knocked him down, although he used his Steyr TMP to block it's sharp teeth. " Sherry, shot it! " Sherry tried but couldn't get a good aim of the dog's head, because it was shaking to much. She instead just fired. The bullet hit the leader's shoulder. The dog did not even recoil from the damage, it only angered it more. Damon took the knife out of the sheath on his side and stabbed the monster in the head. He gave a sigh and rolled the dog off of him, his gun still in it's mouth.

" That was a close one. " Sherry said while sitting down to get over the adrenalin rush.

" For a second I thought we were goners... only for a second though. " Damon said.

He got to get the gun from the dog's mouth and knife from the head as Sherry yelled, " Don't do that, the body fluids are what carry the virus. "

Damon stopped tiring to get the gun out of it's jaws, he wondered how she knew this information. She didn't look like a B.S.A.A. or even a Terra Save member. She was not battle hardened enough nor did look like she would protest against, anything really. No something different. " Sherry is their something you are mot telling me, " he demanded.

She put her head to the ground and said, " I... I don't want to talk about it. "

" Sherry, if I'm going to trust you I need to know." Damon normally wouldn't pry things at all, some things were better left unsaid, but this time he needed to.

Sherry looked up at him her eyes had little droplets of tears. " Fine. I was involved with the Raccoon City incident. " She put head back down to the floor.

Damon knew he heard the name before, about seven years. (A/N: I might not have stated this but Damon is twenty-two.) Although, he felt terrible. Maybe he pushed to hard on the subject. " Sherry, I'm sorry OK, don't get all teary. "

" I'm not, " she said, " I just got something in my eye. " She whipped her eyes and regained her composer quite well.

" Are you sure? " Damon asked.

" Yeah, it is just, I don't like the topic being brought up. " Sherry said.

" I'm sorry I brought it up. I really am. " The senescence in his voice spoke for itself. He also had topics he did not want anyone to bring up.

Sherry shook her head giving a gesture of no. " The past is done. You just need to look towards the light of the future. "

Damon still felt a little bad for it, he did not like to make anyone sad. Though he had one more question. " Do you really believe that? I mean it sounds impossible. "

Sherry smiled a bit, " We are in a city full of the living dead and other monsters, and talking about the impossible. "

" You didn't need to make me sound like a dweeb," he muttered.

A/N: Finally, the fifth chapter is done.

Sherry: Does that mean a Christmas special is in the works?

What no... maybe, yes.


	6. A promise, The final challenge

A/N: It's been so long since I've done this but, here is the final chapter to the first arc of our tale. I want to thank you all for viewing, commenting, and more-or-less, just being here to see this moment. I am sure you don't want to hear why this was put on hold for so long; and so: I put it at the bottom.

As Damon and Sherry walked out of the garage the latter thought they needed a plan of action. " Damon," she said in a firm voice ( although from every aspect it seemed comedic ), " We have to escape, _now_."

" Well yeah, it _is _a dire situation but,-"

" No, I mean, we probably do not have a lot of time left."

He thought about it but couldn't figure how she had come to that conclusion. " How do ya' figure? "

" Think about it," she said, " satellite imaging can do a lot more than just take pictures of space or the Great Wall of China, or the Great Barrier Reef. The governments of several countries have probably been checking to see if there were any civilians left."

" And since you're the only other person around their thinking of cleaning the place." Sherry nodded at the realization. " Nukes?"

She bit her bottom lip, stopping to put her face toward the ground. If they were both still here when that happened, they would be sure to die. Damon put his hand on her shoulder and said in a soothing voice, " I'm sure we'll make it out of this hell." Then in a mix of cocky and joking voices he said, " And when we do: I am going to take you on a date!"

" Not on your life!" she joked putting one of her hands on the one on her shoulder. **(1)** Then he grabbed her hand and began to run pulling her with him. " Hey, what the-"

Damon said excitedly, " I just thought of something, it might help!"

" Well, stop pulling my arm off!"

"Is it time, sir?" A scrawny looking man with wire rimmed glasses and an Umbrella uniform on said.

"Yes," a thick Russian accent said. " Activate project: Prototype 216."

"Yes sir, sir." And with a few key strokes it was set in motion.

They arrived at a semi-large office with several desks and a large radio and computer combo. " The radio is old and broken, that's why my team and me were never able to get help. But maybe we can-"

Sherry went in the radio and started poking around a bit then fiddled with some nobs and dials and it sparked to life. He looked at her, amazed. " I'm just good with technology. Now let's see if we can get this hunk of junk to get a signal."

She fiddled around once more and pick on a voice, " Hello is anyone there? Is anyone there. Please respond."

Sherry began saying code, " zero-nine-alpha-delta-bravo."

" Yes Ma'am," the technician said.

" What was that?" Damon asked.

" A little something I picked up from a friend."

Then another man spoke, " I don't know who you are, or how you got that code, but I'll excuse that, for now. Now, who are you, how many are with you and where?"

"Sherry Birkin," she started, " two of us, in the city's police station."

" Sherry, Sherry Birkin? Where do I remember that from? Oh well, be on the police station's roof or we won't be able to stop, E.T.A. thirty minutes. Over."

The beast woke, stretching its limbs. It was a naked, genderless, emotionless, monster. At first glance it seemed as if it were a normal creature; a 6'4, toned muscles, human base. But, when looking into its face one could plainly see it was not. Prototype: 216 had the left side of it's face; the eye to were its ear might have been; covered with carbon alloys, metals as hard as diamonds, encasing a small computer connecting to it's brain. An infinite amount of knowledge at it's dangerous fingertips. **(2)**

Sherry and Damon, who were side by side, made it to the hallway containing the fastest way to the roof, the fastest way to freedom. The spiraling staircase would take them up ten floors to the roof. " Nearly there!" Damon said.

" Don't jinx it," she replied with joy. Suddenly, Prototype: 216 smashed through the right wall in front of them. "Wha... what is that thing?" It looked at them, inspecting, analyzing them.

" I don't know... BUT THIS THING WON'T STOP ME!" he shouted unloading a clip from his Mk.23 into its face. The bullets seemed to stun the beast, but no serious damage was dealt.

" Small arms will not do anything unless fired in an opining."

With unearthly speed it broke them apart. Then it whipped its left fist right, into Damon stomach, crashing him into the wall. " Gah," he spit blood on the ground and tried to catch his breath.

Sherry shot four rounds in the back of Prototype 216's head, it lightly swiped her into the stairwell door. She grunted trying to stand. Prototype: 216 brought its leg up to smash Damon's head. " Damon!" Sherry yelled.

Damon quickly barrel rolled the right. He stepped back a few feet, " Sherry," he said wiping some blood of the corner of his mouth. " Go, I've got this."

" Are you insane! You'll get killed!"

" Sherry..." he said taking out his knife. " That chopper won't stop if someone's not up there. And plus, I'm S.T.A.R.S, we don't fail." Damon won't let this thing stop them.

" Stop being so stubborn," she ran towards the stairwell. " I'll never forgive you if you die," she said to herself while her back was turned to Damon.

Despite what Damon said he was truly scared. But he needed to kill this. He won't let this beast touch Sherry... he lost to many people today. They were to close to die now. He readied himself, " bring it you monster."

**(1): **I wanted a lighter tone for this part.

**(2):** It's Hypnos from R.E. Survivor with some added implants.

A/N: So that's the newest chapter and one more will be released for the end of arc one. Now, if anyone wonder why I was gone for so long here it is: I was going through so much, I was at a crossroad of Faith and suicide. I didn't know where to turn. But now, I'm getting help and am excited to start writing again. And, before I forget, please know that religion is a big part of who I am; any references to God, Christianity, and bible are personal and will take place in arc two. Please leave if you don't want to read them.


End file.
